Simple Life
by HarajukuMalice
Summary: It is a year after the war, and Sasuke Uchiha has been on a mission, gathering intel about Orochimaru. When he comes back, he gets a surprised, his ex-boyfriend is pregnant! Also, what happens when Sakura begins to have an infuriation with her co-worker, Ino Yamanaka? Pairings: SasukeXOcXKiba SakuraXIno NaruXHina


Author Note: Well this was definitely a first for me, Lol. So this is my first official yaoi and my first side-pairing of Yuri. I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Sasuke would have never left and Sakura would have large breasts-err…I mean a nice chest…

Pairings: SasukeXOCXKiba SakuraXIno

Warning: BoyXBoy BoyXGirl GirlXGirl, don't like, don't read. Also Mpreg, Lbpreg- lesbian pregnancy…Lol, don't judge. There is also Violence, cursing, action, mentions of abuse and rape throughout.

Setting: This takes place a year after the War. Sasuke was pardoned for his past because of his part he played, Sakura has been promoted to Shizune's place, Tsunade has retired, and Naruto has temporarily taken the place, just until Konohamaru will become a jonin. Sasuke has been on a mission to track down victims of Orochimaru's past experimentations for a few months, and has came back.

Chapter One: Whoa

Chiro Haruno, younger brother to the well-known Sakura Haruno growled as he walked down the street, angry that he had been interrupted from his nap. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and was often times sick, which would cause him a great deal of discomfort and irritation, and so when he was finally feeling alright, he didn't need random messangers hounding him about meeting with Naruto Uzumaki. He sighed as he had finally made it to the Hokage's door. He knocked a few times and then went in. Inside, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru were standing their, stiff, as if they were waiting for him.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Chiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please sit, Chiro." Sakura said, extending a hand to show him. Chiro took place in a chair, noticing they continued to stand.

"So what? Why am I here?" Chiro asked, suppressing the urge to cuss or yawn.

"This is going to be a drag…" Shikamaru said, his eyes looking out the window.

"What the fu-"

"Watch your language, this is the Hokage your speaking too." Sakura scolded, even though the scold didn't even hold the normal emotional tension that it normally did.

"Do you remember when you visited the hospital, a few weeks ago?" asked Ino, playing with a lock of her blonde hair, "You said your stomach was upset."

"Yes, I remember." Chiro said with a shrug.

"Well that was a case of morning sickness." Ino continued.

"But I was sick in the afternoon." Chiro said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde haired girl, "Your wasting my time, have I contracted a mysterious disease or something?"

"That's a matter of opinion, dobe." Naruto said softly, his teasing, too sounding off.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chiro asked, standing up, irritated. He pushed in the chair, causing the desk to rattle and some things to fall unto the floor. He then spun on his heel and began walking towards the exit, "I was going to sleep in today and everything, and your stupid little messengers interrupted it to bring me to this retarded ass-"

"Your pregnant." Shikamaru said lazily, his eyes looking strangely glossed over, as if in curiosity. Chiro laughed bitterly,

"Yes, and I am also a S-ranked ninja." Chiro said in a condescending tone. Sakura sighed and walked over to her brother, placing a firm hand on his shoulder,

"Shika is right, Chiro. I have gone over the lab results a number of times. The morning sickness, the abnormal bladder issues, the weird sleeping patterns and dreams, it all points to pregnancy." Chiro looked as if he was going to interrupt, "Let me finish, Chiro. It is not as abnormal for a male to get pregnant, especially in the ninja world. If someone has entered their chakra, along with their sperm into your body, it can have a variety of unknown, untested possibilities, one of them, even though rare, is pregnancy."

Chiro laughed angrily, gripping his hair and sinking to the wooden floor underneath him, "T-T-That's impossible….I haven't had sex in months."

"So it is true…I knew Haruno was bisexual." Naruto muttered with a smug grin. Chiro shot him a death glare and reached for a kunai, before realizing he was in his civilian clothing.

"Naruto…" Ino warned.

"What?" he asked, with a shrug.

"So…Chiro what are you going to do? Because abortion and pregnancy with males tend to be more complicated." Sakura said, with a sympathetic smile.

"W-W-What am I going to do? Whaddya mean? I haven't even had time to think-I don't even know whose it is-" Chiro gripped his hair again and bit his lip. "I need to go.." He walked towards the exit and Ino sighed,

"Chiro…weren't you with Sasuke a few months ago?" she asked.

"No, that was a rumor." Chiro said angrily. He grabbed the doorknob, pulled open the door, walked through, and slammed it back.

Sasuke Uchiha was never one to remain in a relationship, let alone a steadfast one. When he had left to go on the mission, he knew that it would take a long time, and though he generally cared about Chiro, he didn't think he was capable of feeling romantic feelings for someone for long. That was a mistake. Now that he was entering the gates of Konoha, he was thinking how he was going to scoop up his green eyed, pink-haired ex and everything would be like how he'd want it to be.

"Sasuke.." Kotetsu said, posted up by the gate, "Nice to see you back."

"Hn…" Sasuke barely looked in Kotetsu's direction as he entered Konoha. He walked through a few streets before he decided he should pay his best friend a visit, namely, Naruto.

"Dobe will be happy…" Sasuke whispered underneath his breath as he walked towards the Hokage's room. He had met quite a few of his old friends, Shino, Tenten and Hinata in particular. Once he got inside, he saw that Sakura and Naruto was in there, and it brightened his mood even more to see the annoying pinkette.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled loudly, a grin plastered on his face. He ran towards his friend and grabbed him, pulling up in a hug. Sasuke tensed up from the hug but managed to give a small smile.

"Release me Dobe.." Sasuke said with a roll of his obsidian eyes.

"Shut up, Teme. I am so happy to see you." Naruto said, walking back towards his desk, "Sakura is too."

Sakura blushed, "Shut up, Naruto." She said, "But he is right, I am…err, very happy to see you."

"Hn…How has being the Hokage treated you?" Sasuke asked casually, looking a cross between content and bored.

"Its been-"

"We actually have something else to tell you, Sasuke." Sakura interrupted, shooting a glare to the blonde Hokage. Naruto's eyes widened before he nodded, spinning on his heel to face the window.

"Hm? What is it?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown.

"You know Chiro, right?" Sakura asked cautiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"I am familiar with Chiro, Sakura." He said irritably, "What seems to be the problem?"

"A few months ago, before you left for your mission, you and Chiro had sex, right?" Sakura asked, wincing at the end. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned towards the door with a bitter laugh,

"I don't see how that is any of your fucking business, pinkette.." he said underneath his breath.

"SASUKE.." Naruto yelled. Sasuke whipped around,

"If your going to talk about rumors of a sexual relationship I had with-"

"They aren't rumors, Chiro is pregnant." Naruto finished. Sasuke's heartbeat began racing, but he didn't freak out outwardly yet, keeping a Uchiha mask on his face.

"How can he be, idiot. He's a guy." Sasuke said, trying to sound casual.

"We are well aware." Sakura interjected for her blonde teammate, "But…if you interjected some of your chakra into him, some untold consequences could have happened…and we think with his symptoms, that he is pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he stepped back, "I-I-I got to go." He said. He opened the door, and went through it. He needed to find Chiro.

Tbc…

I know that was horrible. But I will get better…Seriously, Like, I have written better. This was also just a small taste, the next chapter will be much larger.


End file.
